pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Zen Buddhist Mountain
World Created By: Creepes Looks like the plants have found a zen mountain. Unfortunately, the zombies took it over so they can prepare some zombies for zen techniques that the plants won't be able to stop. Can you capture the mountain in time before the zombies are all trained up? Plants Zen Peashooter: Shoots zen peas, which make the zombie, after hit with the pea, levitate in the air for 2 seconds. This peashooter shoots a Zen Pea every 4 seconds. Telekinetic Peashooter: This peashooter shoots one Zen Pea every 5 seconds. After those five seconds end, it grabs a random plant projectile and tosses it at the target. Here are the possible projectiles and their chance to be thrown: 5% Winter Melon 5% Melon 10% Cabbage 10% Kernel 10% Butter 30% Goo Pea (See Mask Pea) 5% Moon Rock (See Moonie Peashooter) 15% Goo Seed (See Seed Gatler) 10% Big Seed (Also see Seed Gatler) Precognitive Peashooter: A Peashooter that predicts the zombies horrible future. 30% of the zombies that are at least one tile away will run away in fear, not willing to suffer the fate of death. These zombies do not come back. Gargantuars, minibosses and bosses do not apply to this. ESPeahooter: This peashooter is blue, has white eyes and doesn't have a moving animation. However, when something big is about to happen, this peashooter will turn white. When it turns white you can tap on it and the game will pause. In the pause menu, it will say what the ESPeashooter sensed. When you exit out of the pause menu, the game will resume again, but the ESPeashooter you tapped will now be blue again, along with all others who would've said the same thing. The prediction has a 75% chance of happening, and the other 25% is of it not happening. Zombies Basic Trio: Monk Zombies from China version Zen Zombie: Meditates occasionally to gain more health than he already has. Zombie Zen Buddhist in Training: Meditates occasionally to fling a random plant off the screen, but cannot meditate to destroy more than one plant. Telekinetic Zombie: Meditates occasionally to give a zombie a health potion, headwear, or a shield using their mind. Precognitive Zombie: Predicts the future of zombies feasting on the players brains. He will transfer this thought to 2 other zombies brains, and they will gain a speed boost of persistence. ESP Zombie: Predicts the player's next move and warns other zombies about it. If the predicted move does happen, the zombies told will avoid the attack. Time Manipulator Zombie: Focused his mind so hard, he is now able to manipulate time. He freezes time every 3 tiles crossed for 3 seconds. In this period of frozen time, you can still place plants, but they'll still be frozen until the time manipulation ends. Zombie Zen Buddhist: Rarely meditates and makes either a plant get flung off the screen, or smash plants in a 2x2 area. Zombie Buddhist No Zomboss: He doesn't want to disrupt these zombie's meditating! Levels to look out For Level 1: Gain Zen Peashooter Level 3: Zen Zombie is introduced Level 6: Zombie Zen Buddhist in Training is introduced. Level 8: Telekinetic Peashooter is gotten Level 12: Telekinetic Zombie is introduced Level 18: Precognitive Zombie is introduced and Precognitive Peashooter gained Level 20: ESP Zombie introduced Level 23: ESPeashooter gained Level 26: Time Manipulator and Regular Zen Buddhist introduced Category:Worlds Category:Areas Category:Creepes's Stuff